


Language, Oscar!

by ForceCommanderJoe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Extended Scene, Gen, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForceCommanderJoe/pseuds/ForceCommanderJoe
Summary: A sequel to Language, Yang! I don't really have a description here so be sure to catch the first part in the notes.Co-written by John Jury.





	Language, Oscar!

**Author's Note:**

> First part of this weirdness here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839584

"We're back in the house?!" Blake cried in exasperation. A relieving sound compared to her shriveled up state earlier from the Apathy's shrieks. And Ruby saving her and their friends from whatever horrific things they would have done to her. Team RWBY along with Maria in tow ran like hell out of the basement of Bartleby's estate to see Qrow zonked out on the bar adjacent from the wine cellar.

"Uncle Qrow, get up!" Ruby begged. Shaking him like a ragdoll. Qrow flung upwards like a catapult and spoke with a slur only a drunk could pull of. And boy was he familiar with the tongue.

"Hey! Get off me! What are you doing here?"

"We're leaving, you idiot!" Maria barked. "Come on!" She ran as fast as her elderly legs could carry her with Yang and Blake right behind her.

"Not yet..." Weiss had a plan. And it was about to get hot.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozpin's latest host started flicked on the air pump filling the tire on the flatbed that would be carried out by Yang's trusty steed. He thought he had heard something, as if it were someone calling his name. But the pump muffled any other voices nearby- -

"Oscar!" Yang yelled. "We have to go, now!"

Meanwhile, Weiss grabbed bottles of booze from the shelf of the bar where Qrow slept this morning and threw them right through the mouth of the basement entrance and right into where the beginning of the stairs lie as Qrow still slurred on his words more than a homeless person in the slums of Atlas.

"Hey...Hey! What are you doing?!"

The Apathy creeped awfully close as as Weiss glided her middle and index finger up the blunt half of Myrtenaster's blade summoning a glyph that sparked flames towards the doors of the wine cellar. With the help of the spilled alcohol, the kegs containing them all over the basement floor and beyond, a fire sparked thanks to the ex-heiress. The Grimm catching fire, but barely flinching at their charred fates.

"Now we can leave!" She shouted.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's uncle as she helped her carry him out of the bar. Ignoring his drunken ranting in favor of survival. "Stop it! Stop it! What's wrong with you?! What's..."

As they hauled ass with Qrow watching in terror at what they faced just half an hour ago, everyone sat on the flatbed trailer. Yang hit Bumblebee's ignition. Her friends' faces giving her more incentive to gun it. The brawler wasted no time and immediately drove off from the house. The conflagration taking the estate which sat at the far end of Brunswick Farms getting the last laugh in the distance behind them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Apathy. They're not strong or ferocious. They drain your will to go on. Bartleby's estate was hemorrhaging money towards the end. He wanted to cut costs on Huntsman protection, but in order to do that, he needed everyone calm... always."

Maria and Oscar took turns explaining the situation the estate owner cooked up to spawn those...Things.

"Managed to get two away from their pack. Hike back was miserable, but got the bastards in the cellar. Wife thinks I was out sealing the waterway entrance. I'll do it tomorrow and tell her the truth once these things take the edge off of everyone. I'm tired." He read.

"The next page proves that he did, but not before the rest of the pack followed their missing pair all the way home. My guess is they made their way beneath the estate through the water tunnels that Bartleby sealed up the next morning. Bartleby's plan worked. No one was angry or sad or scared. No one was anything. And then... no one was left."

The woman took the book from Oscar. Seeing the final page from the diary. The last words ran chills down her old spine.

"I'm tired."

She closed the book and tossed it into the snow. It's new rightful place where no weary traveler could come across it with any luck.

Weiss apologized for her previously corrupted behavior. Yang and Blake reassured her regarding their current objective of the safety of the lamp as Bumblebee's brakes were hit.

"I should have known. The signs were all there, but I'd never seen an entire settlement withered away like that. I suppose my mind just isn't what it used to be.

Maria contemplated about her not noticing the warning signs, but Ruby sat in silence. Giving a piercing stare at Oscar's rosy face.

"Ruby? You okay?"

Her shining irises shrunk. But the farmhand didn't know why.

"You've been awfully quiet for this trip to Argus. And why the heck are you even staring at me?"

She finally blinked.

"G-Gggh..."

"Ruby?" Yang shot her head backwards to see her sister twitching.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Hey. Take it easy, kiddo." Qrow said. Reaching his hand out to touch his niece's shoulder.

Weiss and Blake winced and brace themselves for their leader finally losing her mind. But before they huddled up, the gears clicked in their minds as to what was about to happen.

But got the bastards in the cellar.

The bastards in the cellar.

Bastards in the cellar.

Bastards.

"Oh no." Blake recoiled.

They caught on, and it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Please god, no." Weiss clenched her teeth.

Ruby was triggered.

As Maria was about to break the ice and mention what helped saved their bacon on Brunswick Farms, Ruby took a minute to breathe in and out. Too late.

"OscaryousaidabadwordI'mtellingyourAunt!" There were those words again.

Yang froze. Not even her body temperature or the flames from her Semblance could thaw her out from how shocked she was at Ruby bringing up that argument (again).

Upon shouting her complaint at the boy swearing only in context of what the journal said, she shielded her mouth with both hands. Getting annoyed stares from Blake and Weiss and a jaw drop with blank white eyes from Qrow. Oscar felt a single large drop of sweat slide down his forehead at Ruby's latest slight regarding profanity.

"Ruby..." He uttered.

"You heard me you foul mouthed farmhand." She said quickly. To which Yang held her face in her hands, resting them on Bumblebee's handles.

"Oh my God this day couldn't get any weirder." She said in muffled vexation.

You started it. The red heroine thought to herself.

"Can we all just worry more about our profanity once this war is resolved and we somehow win against the evil Grimm lady? That'd be great." Oscar spoke.

"Not without telling your aunt what ruddy language you used." Ruby responded firmly.

"Fair enough, Ruby." Oscar replied happily.

Just as they were about to resume the drive to Argus, Maria finally spoke up after her contemplation regarding not seeing the writings on the wall regarding the creepy crawly skeletons that almost sucked the will to live out of them. As if they didn't have enough doozies today.

"By the way, Ruby. I had Silver Eyes. You're welcome."


End file.
